


Mission Accomplished

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Steve and Peggy being Bisexual [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Steve and Sam swap gifts, and Natasha doesn't know how much more she can do to get them to realize they're in love. A little Valentine's Day inspired SteveSam get together fic.





	

Sam was woken up by someone dumping two grocery bags worth of something all over him. As he sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes, little heart shaped boxes and various wrapped candies, all in the colors of love, pooled around him. He looked over to the other hotel bed to see a suspiciously innocent looking Steven Grant Rogers sitting there looking him.

Flopping back down and closing his eyes, Sam complained, "Dude, what about 'I'm sleeping in today' did you not understand." Peeking at Steve, who now looked sufficiently bashful, Sam picked up a tiny, pink teddy bear and threw it at him. "What is all this for, anyway?"

"You have been talking for the last two weeks about how excited you were for the day after Valentine's Day," Steve explained, still looking sheepish. "Because all the candy would be on sale. So…"

"Since today is that glorious day, you went shopping," Sam tried not to smile, but he really couldn't help it. "That's sweet." He was rewarded for that comment with Steve's entire face and neck going red. "It still doesn't get you off the hook for waking me up, though."

Steve shrugged as this, picking up the little bear and throwing back at Sam, who was now awake enough to catch it. "Want me to order room service to make it up to you?"

"What, you're saying I can't eat all this candy for breakfast?" Sam said, then pouted. "What is it good for then?"

Steve just smiled and shook his head as he move to stand. "Eating on the road, once Natasha and Bucky show up from wherever they vanished too."

"Well, that's Russian spies for you," Sam said as though this was a normal problem to have, but he held up a hand to tell Steve to sit, before standing himself. "I happen to have something for you, I forgot to give it to you yesterday." Moving to dig around in the top of his suitcase, Sam pulled out a little plastic bag and then gently removed a piece of paper from it. Bringing it over to Steve, Sam grinned. "I found it in antiques store a couple states back."

Steve took the vintage valentine that the store owner had sworn to Sam was from the 40's, and stared at it before laughing. He then looked up and smiled softly at Sam. "When I was 11, I saved up enough money to buy one of these for my mother. She always got me a little something for every holiday, so I wanted to return the favor."

Sam met his smile, sitting beside him. "Now that's sweet." Steve blushed again.

...(...)...

Natasha frowned, lowering the binoculars in her hand. "They got each other Valentine's Day gifts as "jokes," Barnes, and neither of them have clued in yet," she complained to the figure crouching beside her, his own binoculars focused on the window of the hotel room. "I mean, Steve I can see, but I thought Sam was smarter than this."

"It didn't sound joking to me," the Winter Soldier responded.

Natasha rolled her eyes and reached around him to pull out the headphone in his ear farthest from her. She did it gently, letting him know where she was at all times so as not to scare him. "No listening devises, we talked about this." Bucky didn't comment. "But that means they are giving each other romantic gifts as friends?" She pinched her nose, it was too early for this much nonsense. Trust Steve to put her through this. "I mean, I got them a shared room and then vacated the area. How much more obvious do I have to be."

Bucky seemed not to be in much of a speaking mood, though he seemed relaxed. Natasha had roped him into watching cute cartoon movies with her the night before and it seemed to have done him some good. He picked up her binoculars and held them in front of her face.

"I don't want to watch them making fools of themselves any longer," she protested, but took the pair anyway and looked. The scene had changed though. "About time." She watched as what started as a gentle kiss Sam seemed to have instigated shifted to making out like teenagers. Putting her binoculars away to give her friends privacy, she turned to see Bucky doing the same. "You want to go hit the McDonnell's drive through before they close breakfast?"

Bucky just nodded and started climbing down from the building that was their perch. Natasha hurried happily after him. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net and tumblr.
> 
> My headcanon for Natasha is that she is aro ace, so while she doesn't think giving friends gifts seen as romantic an issue, she sees Sam and Stave doing so as one because the dudes are obviously in love and need to get it together.


End file.
